


Scent and All

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Law a little OOC, M/M, Scent Kink in a sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: A short story on how Kid walks in on Law...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: looking up old stories on my Fanfiction account

"K-Kid... ah-ngh..."Kid!" Law pushed the fabric of the black shirt closer to his nose and took in the scent, "KID!"

Law relaxed on the bed panting out with a white sticky hand and the fabric in the other hand closer to his face

"...Trafalgar"

Law froze deeply and sat up slowly looking to the door he thought he locked hoping with his entire being that the voice didn't belong to him... please don't belong to him. Tough shit

"K..Kid"

"Trafal-"

Law jumped to his feet, zipped up his pants, and bolted into a sprint right passed Kid

"Trafalgar... Law... WAIT!"

Law kept running and running until he stopped to catch his breath in an alleyway. That's where everything came crashing down

"Shit... shit... SHIT!" Law frantically yelled pacing then throwing harsh punches to the brick walls of the alley

"Goddammit... FUCK!"

"Law?"

Law knew the voice perfect and was about to run again

"NO!" Kid yelled and grabbed Law's retreating arm, "You're not gonna run this time"

Law looked down not wanting to look up at Kid, or even see him. Shit this was so embarrassing...

"Law... what was-?"

"Please Eustass... don't ask"

"But Law"

Law looked up, "Kid... you and I both know you saw everything... there is no denying that it could have been anything other than what that was... Just say that we're not friends anymore and want nothing to do with a faggot like me"

"Law... are you crying?"

Law blinked and felt his cheek with his free arm, he was crying... god this was not like him. Law let his arm and looked to the side, "So what? I'm about to be heartbroken by the person I love... even the toughest would... cry" Law took in a deep breath hoping he had the strength to not cry anymore

"... The person you love?" Kid asked with wide eyes

"... Kid can you let go of my arm?"

"Why?"

"I really want to go home... I need to be alone one more time before this shit gives me a bad reputation at school..." Law said and Kid pinned him to the brickwall

"... What are you-?" Law asked and had wide eyes as he found Kid planting his lips to his. Kid pulled back and whispered into Law's ear

"Like hell I would say a thing. If anything, I'm ecstatic you said you love me. I love you a lot. I was sort of afraid of the same thing. You breaking my heart and get the school against me..."

Law had wider eyes. Was Kid being serious? Law's heartbeat raced. Was this really happening? It couldn't be... it was just a

"Kid... if this is a joke... just to raise my hopes... that's the meanest thing someone could ever do to someone"

Kid looked shocked but smiled, "Law, I love you, only you. You know me... you know when I tell even the tiniest of lies. Tell me if I'm lying"

Law hugged Kid knowing instantly he wasn't lying and Kid brought him into a passionate kiss. Law ran his hands through Kid's hair as the kiss progressed into a full on make out session

Afterwards, Kid broke free and chuckled, "So you get off by jacking off to my scent on my clothes huh?"

Law snarled, "Shut up"

Kid laughed, "I thought I was the only one who did that?"

Law looked up... was he hearing things, "Come again?"

"Notice your jacket missing?" Kid said and Law hit him on the shoulder

"That was you!?" Law asked, he was a little pissed that Kid stole his favorite jacket... man, he looked for that everywhere... Kid's gonna pay

"Oww... you have a strong arm on you"

"Don't steal my favorite clothing"

Kid laughed and leaned closer, "Don't need to... we now have the real thing"

Law grinned, "Scent and all"


End file.
